


The Way You Look at Me

by Persiflage



Series: A Single Line of Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Pre-Season/Series 03, Scars, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Woman on Top, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's noticed the way Phil looks at her, and confronts him over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Another fic from the 8 Single Lines of Dialogue series. This one is set some time between the end of S2 and the beginning of S3.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice," Daisy tells Phil, and watches as a look of panic crosses his face before he tries to school his features into a more neutral expression. "You are so busted, Phil."

"I've no idea what you're talking about Skye – Daisy." 

"Yes, Phil, you do," she says insistently. "You even make heart-eyes at me when I'm looking, when I can't fail to notice. And if I notice, you can bet other people do, too."

"Can we please get back to the matter in hand?" he asks, and he sounds so desperate that Daisy would be amused, except this is a serious issue.

"Phil." She takes the tablet out of his hand and sets it aside on his desk, and watches as he defensively folds his arms across his chest. Andrew, she thinks, would have a field day, were he here to see this. He's not though, so she'll have to do this on her own. 

She steps in closer to Phil, who immediately unfolds his arms and lets them hang at his sides, and she wonders if he wants to put his arms around her.

"What do you think's going to happen if you admit your feelings for me out loud, Phil?"

"Nothing's going to happen," he says immediately, then blushes. "My feelings for you – " He falters to a halt, and gazes at her, his expression reminiscent of a sad baby deer – although he's a very sexy sort of sad baby deer. She bites back a smile at the thought of calling him that at a later stage.

"Come on, Phil," she says gently, and clasps his upper arms. "Tell me."

"I can't," he whispers. "It's not fair to you."

"Maybe you should let me decide what's fair to me?" she asks, and steps in close enough that their chests are touching. His arms come up to circle her, as if the idea of standing so close and not hugging her doesn't compute.

"I love you, Daisy," he says, then closes his eyes as if he's waiting for a blow to fall.

"Mmhmm. Figured." She wraps her arms around him, then leans in and brushes her lips against his once, twice, and then the third time, his mouth meets hers, and she kisses him properly. His arms tighten around her, and she feels him slide his new prosthetic hand up her back to cup the back of her head, a wholly familiar gesture. 

She deepens the kiss, angling her head so she can still breathe through her nose as she kisses him hungrily. She can feel her own arousal building, but better yet, thanks to her powers, she can feel Phil's arousal, too – his vibrations have taken on an extra 'hum'. And then, a little while later, she feels the physical evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her thigh as his cock stiffens. She grinds her body against his and he moans loudly, then jerks his head back to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Daisy," he breathes.

"Yeah, Phil. It's okay, you know – I want you too. Have done for ages, in fact."

"But – " He begins, then stops and swallows, his expression panicky again.

"But what?" she asks gently.

"I'm old," he says, as if that ought to be an argument, "and scarred, and maimed."

She can't help rolling her eyes a little. "Phil, age doesn't come into it. As for being scarred, have you forgotten these?" She frees an arm in order to pull up the bottom of her tank and show him the gunshot scars on her belly. Then she slides her free hand down his left arm until she can lace her fingers through his robotic ones . "And this doesn't bother me. You're no less a man for having lost a hand, you know. And the way you lost it? Well that makes you a hero in my eyes"

She kisses him again, and smiles against his lips when she feels him beginning to relax into the kiss. "I think we should take this discussion somewhere more private," she tells him.

"Okay," he whispers, and after another kiss, he leads the way out of his office and along the hallway to his quarters.

Once they're locked in, she begins kissing Phil again, and unbuttons his shirt at the same time. She's glad, in a way, that he's ditched the suits – not that he didn't look ridiculously good in them, but she has to admit that his ass looks amazing when he's wearing tight-fitting jeans. Plus his casual clothes are easier to get off.

She gets his shirt off, then steps back far enough to shed her tank, revealing that she hadn't bothered with a bra this morning. Then she moves back in and kisses Phil again while unfastening his jeans and sliding them down off his hips until they settle in a puddle at his feet.

His cock is rigid and straining mightily against the confinement of his tight underpants, and she can't resist cupping her hand over it and squeezing gently.

"Fuck!" he gasps, and seems shocked at the touch.

She steps back again and shimmies out of her own jeans, revealing her lilac panties with a damp spot on the crotch.

"God, Daisy, you're so beautiful," he gasps.

She grins, then reaches for his undershirt. He grabs her hands, though, and stops her, so she steps back in close and presses her body to his. 

"Phil, I get that the scar makes you feel vulnerable, but I can promise you that it won't bother me. Your scar is like your missing hand – proof that you're a hero." She begins to kiss him, and slides her hands up his body beneath his undershirt beginning at his belly. He shudders against her, then nips at her bottom lip, and she nips back as she continues to move her hands up his torso, relishing the sensation of his soft chest hair against her palms.

He steps back and tugs the undershirt up and off in one swift movement, and she takes a good look at his scar – it's pretty huge, the line of puckered skin a different shade of pink, and hairless unlike the rest of his chest. She reaches out and places her right palm over his heart, then lightly brushes her thumb against the scar.

"Daisy," he whispers, and she leans in and kisses him much more softly than she has so far.

"Phil," she whispers back, then kisses him again at the same time as she gets his underpants off his hips and drops them to his feet.

"You're a very sexy man, Phil," she tells him earnestly. 

He shakes his head a bit, then reaches out to relieve her of her panties. Then he guides her to his bed, and they settle on their sides facing each other, bodies pressed close – chests, bellies, hips and thighs all touching.

"You're making those heart-eyes at me again," she tells him, teasing him.

"Mmhmm." He hums agreement, then eases his arms around her and rolls onto his back so that she ends up lying atop him. His slides his right hand down her back, over her ass, then between her thighs, and she gladly spreads her legs further apart as he pushes a finger into her already slick sex.

He fingers her as they kiss, lazily at first, then more energetically as their arousal builds, and she comes muffling a cry in his pillow.

"Fuck, Phil," she mutters. Then, "Get your cock in me right now."

He chuckles, sounding a lot more relaxed now. "Let me grab a condom," he says.

"We don't have to," she says. "I mean, unless you want to – but I know you're clean, and I'm covered."

"Mmm." He slips his right hand between their bodies and she lifts her pelvis to give him room to guide his cock into her. He slides in easily and they both moan as he fills and stretches her.

"Okay?" he asks once he's fully sheathed inside her.

"Oh yeah," she says, and squeezes her muscles around his rigid length. He moans and shivers, and she does it again, then begins to move. He clasps her hips and keeps her steady as she picks up the pace, circling her hips, then rocking up and down, until she feels another orgasm approaching. 

She comes hard, and he grunts, then he slides his feet up the bed, bending his knees, and giving himself enough leverage to thrust up into her wet heat.

"Yes, Phil. Like that. Fuck me hard."

He evidently decides he can't get enough leverage, because he flattens his legs, and holding her tightly, flips them over. She moans when he pulls her legs up over his shoulders, then moans more loudly as he begins to fuck her furiously, pounding into her so hard that the bed bangs against the wall. She can't help thinking it's a good job everyone else's bunk is so far away or they'd know exactly what she and the Director are doing.

She comes again, and that's enough to tip him over the edge too. She feels his cock pulsing deep inside her, and kisses him rather aggressively in response.

They spend several minutes snuggling and kissing lazily until Daisy decides she wants a shower.

"Want some company in there?" Phil asks, a sly smile on his face. He's sprawled across the bed, and she can't help thinking that he looks very good like that – sleepy and sated from good sex.

"If you can manage to drag yourself from the bed," she says. "I wouldn't mind."

He sits up a lot more energetically than she expected, and follows her into his ensuite with a gleam in his eyes that she likes. She's not sure how they're going to manage things now that she's finally got him to admit his feelings for her, but she's looking forward to finding out what kinds of things he enjoys doing with his lover.


End file.
